Harry, the god of war
by YumiAngel
Summary: Fic about Harry's summer after book 5. Something, or rather someone awakes in Harry. Crossover with Buffy and Ranma. My first fic, some serious raping of language and Greek mythology.
1. An Awakening

_**Harry the God of War**_

Thanks to my beta reader, Darkest Melody!

_Chapter One- An awakening…_

Harry was lying in his bed, deep in thought. Thinking, as he looked at the clock, waiting the moment he would be sixteen. Counting the seconds and thinking.

It was entirely his fault.

_Sixteen seconds._

And Dumbledore's.

_Fifteen seconds._

He felt slightly better, after Dumbledore had said he felt responsible.

_Fourteen._

He didn't blame Dumbledore for not telling him the prophecy.

_Thirteen._

How did you tell a thing like that to an eleven year old?

_Twelve._

But he still treated him like a child.

_Eleven._

It was LeStrange's, and so far Voldemort's fault.

_Ten._

Voldemort was responsible for the whole thing.

_Nine._

Responsible for his parents.

_Eight._

For Sirius.

_Seven._

For the Longbottoms.

_Six._

For all the innocents he could see every night in his dreams.

_Five._

Seeing parents killed in front of their children.

_Four._

All because Voldemort.

_Three._

Well, it didn't matter, whose fault it was.

_Two._

Sirius was gone.

_One._

They all were.

_Zero._

Then Harry whispered aloud, what he had been hoping for since he had found out he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

_And so he was sixteen..._

"I wish I could be someone else." He pleaded, and his wish was granted. His body jerked a bit and his green eyes snapped open, unseeing, as the memories flooded back to him, thousands upon thousands of years. War after War, battle after battle, argument after argument with his family, all the many years of his true forms life. And so, Ares the God of War was awakened in a humble little bedroom in the normal suburb of Surry.

Ten minutes earlier in a mountaintop mansion halfway across the world a beautiful young woman sat sitting in front of a huge gold gilt mirror, gazing into its depths with a pensive frown. Aphrodite had been bored, just sitting around her mansion with not much to do, so she had decided to check in on her brother Ares. And she was quite unhappy as she watched her brother drown in self-pity. She should spice things up a little, cheer him up some!.

Her life had been so boring, after her brother had left for this stupid mission of his. She pouted, _Well, it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter. Their father, the god of the gods, had ordered him_.

The night he had gotten the mission had been shocking, and most entertaining if her opinion counted. First, Ares creates this evil, supposedly because the wizarding world needed another Dark Lord; and then as a punishment he gets ordered by their father to undertake a mission to stop it! Reborn into a semi-mortal body no less. Oh, the irony.

So here she was, lounging by her mirror, thinking. _Well, her brother was sure to be embarrassed after this. The Great War god, drowning in self-pity. Well, father didn't exactly say they couldn't take part in the battle, he just advised us not to…_

Most gods took it as an order, but she had no need for that. She would just sit on his knee and pout. _The old man could never resist her charms, well, not for long anyway. _She thought, smiling mischievously and reaching out to touch the now rippling surface of her Mirror.

It was time to get to work.

Back in Surry Harry's eyes blinked once, then again, as his brain rushed to finish processing all the new information that had flooded it. It didn't take long. The newly awakened God's face twisted into an almost dark smirk as he looked up toward the ceiling, towards the heavens…

"Thanks, Dite. It's far past time to spice things up a little," he said with a dangerous glittering in his eyes.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The changes

_**Thanks to my Beta reader and editor, Darkest Melody!**_

_Chapter 2-_

**A**res drew a breath of the moist air in the bedroom, _God, it was good to be back and in full control of his bodies memories and motions_. Even though he still felt guilty about Sirius and the role he had played in the Animagus death, the overwhelming grief and pain he had felt was gone. What did 15 human years compare too, when he had lived thousands and thousands of years as a god?

Drawing on his human self's memories he moved to the mirror on the inside of his so called rooms closet, it was much smaller then he was used to but it would have to do. In the mirror he could see a young skinny boy, with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. It felt weird to look at himself in this new form, as he was used to the dark blue eyes of his former body- not to mention he missed his old muscled physique. He leaned in a brushed aside his bangs, though this bodies lightning bolt scar in the forehead was cool. It fit his profile as the all powerful God of War rather well.

He looked at his clothes and grimaced, well apparently they were awful. He waved his hand, and changed them to clothes more suitable to his liking. He was garbed once again in his favorite pair of leather pants, some boots and a leather vest with iron decorations. _Humph _he thought. _Apparently my powers have been here whole time, I just didn't know of them. _It made a weird, kinda twisted sense. After all, how could he use something he didn't even know he had?

He looked around in the bedroom, if you could really call it that. The owl cage was filthy, and so was the rest of the room. The bed had old sheets that were not in place; he had kicked them off, as he had continued to receive horrible nightmare visions from Voldemort. His schoolbooks were all around the floor, and the old beaten up desk in the corner. _Oh, I have to get out of here._ He hadn't been around the world in ages, he hadn't seen his brides in years, and he had missed all the sacrifices the bad guys had made for him. _Oh, I really had to get out of here! No way in Tartarus would the great Ares sleep in a rat hole like this!_

He was halfway through his customary snap of his fingers, the gesture he made before popping in and out, when he realized his old self probably would have left a note at least. He paused and went to the desk, grimacing as he took in the poor quality of his former belongings, and grabbed a piece of parchment. He then took a quill, and wrote a note he would send off to Dumbledore. _After all he couldn't have them searching the world for him…_ Then he smiled evilly, _Well maybe Snape. _No mater the fact that he was a god now, the hatred still stayed. _Snape the slimy git... oh, how he was gong to enjoy leading him around the world, staying just one step ahead of him. _

He then looked at the letter he had written during his little torture fantasy:

_Dumbledore._

_I know the war is coming. Don't say it isn't, I know it is. So I've decided to take a holiday. Yes you read that right. I -AM -TAKING- A -HOLIDAY!_

_After losing Sirius, I've been kind of down. But then, I realized I'm throwing my summer away, why should I, Axxx Harry Potter be miserable? Now, however, as I am aware of my part in the war, I'll be back at the September first. I've made sure you won't be able to find me, but you could let Snape try if you must send someone. If I am being looked for, tell Snape I specifically requested him. I can't wait to see the look on the greasy git's face when you tell him he has to look for me... smirk._

_You can owl me, and I will get the letters, but it may be better if you use Fawkes, I can't guarantee the safety of those god-damn owls! I've just realized that I don't really like them. My pet was hungry, so I released Hedwig from her services. Did you know that Owl's taste like chicken? Well, anyway, I'll see you at September first._

_Axxx Harry_

Looking it over Ares decided it was good enough. It was a little messy since he had kept starting to write Ares instead of Harry; but after you've written the blasted name for thousands and thousands of years, you tend to have problems writing anything else. After he had rolled the letter, he snapped his fingers, and his 'pet' arrived. It was about two meters long, just the right size so that it was not too big, but that he would not look ridiculous riding it. It had a pitch black hide and blood red eyes serpentine eyes. The miniature dragon had arrived in the room in a puff of golden smoke, just like phoenixes did with fire. The dragon took the letter from its master, and flew away, its size changing; as it became so small it could fly through the window.

He then took a last glance at his surroundings, and snapped his fingers. And so Harry Potter disappeared, leaving Privet Drive, and arriving at his beautiful mansion, where his sister was waiting for him.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Eating a Pomona

_**Thanks to my Beta reader and editor, Darkest Melody!**_

_Chapter 3-_

"Hello Dite" He greeted, as he kissed every one of his brides. There were six of them all waiting for a simple kiss from him. Aphrodite just smiled, and continued eating the fruit. The fruit was called 'Pomona', and it didn't grow in the mortal realm. It was called 'the fruit of the gods' for a reason after all. All their wine's were made of it, and the fruit itself was created by the mother of the first gods, or the Titans if you prefer that title, Gaea- Mother Earth.

"Hello, my sweet brother, enjoy my present?" She greeted, taking another bite out of her Pomona.

"Sure I did, Dite, but you know it's not my birthday yet…at least it didn't used to be." he quipped as he stole the Pomona from his sister and took a bite. _Good, it tasted good. He hadn't eaten it since... well, when he was he._

"Yes, I know, my dear brother. However I think it is much nicer have a birthday every year, instead of once a decade. It is one of the good things the mortals have invented." She said licking her fingers.

"You really think so?" he mused, then he smirked. "Of course you would, who am I kidding…you would throw a party everyday if you thought it would keep things from getting boring." he paused and frowned, mood suddenly turning serious. "Dite, don't you care about Father? He is not going to like thins, you know?"

"Oh, I'll just use my charms on him, as always." She said smiling mischievously, and looked around.

"How come this place never looks dusty?" She wondered, looking around in the mansion. The mansion was big, and so was the room they were currently in. The room was circle shaped, and was about 150 feet in diameter. It had an earth floor, and it had trees growing on the sides. The trees were tall, and almost touched the ceiling, which was charmed to look like the night sky- much like the one at Hogwarts. In the middle of the room there was a little pond, in front of the pond sat a large engraved pedestal- it use still unknown to her. There was also a big stone throne like chair, which Ares was currently reclining in. The whole mansion was decorated in the same way as the throne room was. It had exactly as many rooms as Ares wanted, and he could make more rooms if needed. The walls of the throne room were decorated by hundreds of different weapons.

"It's because of the servants."

"Oh, right, the house-elves, as the mortals call them. I personally like the name Elfandriel."

"I really don't like that name. Why did you have to come up with that name? It sucks; I really don't think those traitors deserve a name." He said moping.

"Oh, Ares, just because they did not stay with you in the fight, does not mean it gave you the right to wipe out the whole race."

"I didn't wipe out the race; I just changed it little…" he protested, looking a little irritated.

"Oh, for dad's sake, you changed the dominant race on earth, the most beautiful too, to a simple race of ugly servants. And then you took their leaders and forced them to clean your house- for eternity no less!" She snapped back.

"As you wish, Dite, but 'for dads sake'?"

"Well, it sounds stupid to say for god's sake, as we are gods. And, well most of the gods are petrified of dad, so in some twisted way it means the same thing."

"I've always thought you are weird, Dite. Not that I don't still love you!" He added hastily, as he saw Aphrodite's face morph into one of displeasure. Suddenly she smiled. "Well...as long as you love me…" Ares rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long summer.

The Order was collected around the kitchen table, along with Weasley's, Hermione and of course Dumbledore. They were talking about how Harry was doing.

"When he answers the letters, all he says is ' I'm fine.' But I'm not so sure he really is. I'm worried." Albus Dumbledore said, looking down at the small bit of parchment that passed as the required weekly letter to the Order.

"Worried? Worried? For gods sake, Albus. The boy just lost the closest thing for a family he ever had!" Moody growled. For such a young boy Potter had proven to be a outstanding wizard, showing enough promise to make him consider training the boy personally… "I wouldn't be at all surprised if he tried to end his misery." he continued snidely, hoping to rub in the fact that he thought Dumbledore was handling the boy all wrong into the others minds.

Hermione and Ron along with the rest of the Weasley's looked shocked.

"I don't believe this is quite so serious, Alastor-" Dumbledore was quick to protest. His protest trailed off when a miniature dragon swept in to the kitchen. It swept in through one of the large kitchen windows, which had been left open to help deal with the summer heat. Everyone's reactions pretty much mirrored each other, though those with more knowledge then average of dragons looked even more surprised- people such as Dumbledore, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger.

Dragons were extremely powerful, and the one currently sweeping the room looking for a place to perch itself was an almost textbook example of one of the most powerful ancient breeds. It was about two meters long, tiny compared to most modern breeds, indicating that it was very powerful since the small the dragon the more power it's innate magic was. It skin was a pitch black, indicating that it was probably an Elder dragon as the older the dragon the darker the skin shade. At the far end of the table Charlie Weasley was literally being held back by his brothers, his hands were itching to examine this rare find- he was completely oblivious to the fact that said dragon could probably fry him in a heartbeat if he approached it wrong.

Apparently finding what it was looking for the dragon landed on the edge of the table just in front of Dumbledore, and preceded to hold out it's talon for him to take the hereto unnoticed message attached to his leg. It watched amused at the varying shocked reactions it's action caused, sometimes he wondered why his master bothered with these simple humans at all….

**To Be Continued…**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Taking a holiday

_**Thanks to my Beta reader and editor, Darkest Melody!**_

_Chapter 4 - He ate an owl?_

Dumbledore was shocked when the dark dragon stretched its out leg and offered to let him take the parchment strapped on it. Being very careful to try to avoid startling the rare and supposedly highly dangerous creature. He managed to removed the rolled up message from it's leg without it showing any signs of concern and let out a small breath of relief. Seeing the familiar slightly bold hand of Harry on the parchment he quickly unrolled it and started to read.

At the same time as Dumbledore was reading the letter, the dragon switched it's attention to the dark haired man just a few seats away, who was currently drinking coffee at the kitchen table- and trying to hide his interest in the miniature dragon. Recognizing the man from his master's memories it moved closer to him, its crimson serpentine eyes unblinking as they took the greasy Potions Master in. Snape looked little appalled that the dragon was coming nearer to him, not to mention staring at him in a way that made him wonder if maybe Potion Master was on it's dinner menu. After a full minute of intense scrutiny the dragon apparently lost interest in the greasy git- much to the relief of the Potions Master and Charlie Weasley, who was afraid that the dragon might somehow prefer the snarky man for some odd reason. The dragon took one last look around the room, lingering a second to give Charlie an almost scolding look- clearly saying 'come now, did you really think I'd let you study me?' before taking flight again and folding it's wings around itself and disappearing in a flash of bright golden light. Not even waiting for an answer from Dumbledore since it knew it's Master didn't require one.

"What does it say?" Minerva McGonagall asked carefully, after they had all recovered from the dragon's spectacular exit. Dumbledore looked up, face looking quite shocked and just a tiny bit pale-twinkle completely gone from his eyes. Clearing his throat he then started to read Harry's letter aloud:

"_Dear Dumbledore._

_I know the war is coming. Don't say it isn't, I know it is. So I've decided to take a holiday. Yes you read that right. I -AM -TAKING- A -HOLIDAY!_

_After losing Sirius, I've been kind of down. But then, I realized I'm throwing my summer away, why should I, Axxx Harry Potter be miserable? Now, however, as I am aware of my part in the war, I'll be back at the September first. I've made sure you won't be able to find me, but you could let Snape try if you must send someone. If I am being looked for, tell Snape I specifically requested him. I can't wait to see the look on the greasy git's face when you tell him he has to look for me... smirk._

_You can owl me, and I will get the letters, but it may be better if you use Fawkes, I can't guarantee the safety of those god-damn owls! I've just realized that I don't really like them. My pet was hungry, so I released Hedwig from her services. Did you know that Owl's taste like chicken? Well, anyway, I'll see you at September first._

_Axxx Harry_

"It appears young Harry has indeed written this." Dumbledore said, after he cast a small spell on the parchment and it glowed a faint blue. Giving the rest of the room a chance to recover from their shock, knowing it would probably be the first doubt expressed.

"If that spoiled brat thinks I'm going to look for him-" Snape started to sneer from his place near the corner of the table.

"Severus, we don't have time to deal with that now." Dumbledore cut him off.

"What? I don't understand! Harry would never write something like that!" Hermione protested, trying in vain to picture her normally shy friend writing those things.

"The spell clearly says that Harry has indeed written this, even though the tone and words are off." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Did I understand this wrong…" Ron said, getting everyone's attention "But did it just say that Harry ate his owl?" Dumbledore looked at the letter again.

"Mmm… it seems so. Harry must have been more severely affected by our words at the end of term then I thought. I didn't know it would affect his so deeply…" Dumbledore said softly. He looked twice as old as he used to. There was no twinkle in his eyes. He sat to the chair by the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.

"What would affect him like this?" Hermione asked. And Dumbledore being so lost in thought, answered without thought.

"The prophecy of course." Just as he had realized what he said he looked frantically at Hermione, who looked shocked.

"But I thought the prophecy was destroyed?" Hermione whispered, now confused.

"No." And so Dumbledore, seeing that he clearly had no choice, told them the prophecy and explained it's meanings to them. After hearing this Hermione looked one time at Dumbledore, and then started crying. This was not how things were supposed to be.

"Mmm… did I like read this wrong, or did Harry just say he ate an owl? Is there a possibility, a small one mind you, that we should consider that Harry has lost his mind?" Ron asked, after a while.

"How can you ask a thing like that? Of course he's not crazy! And surely Hedwig is safe, maybe…. Maybe he just thought it was funny, or something…! We have other things to think about. What about the prophecy? It is little more important than his bloody owl!" Hermione screeched, her voice hoarse as she looked shocked at Ron.

"Well, SORRY! If I maybe don't wanna think about the fact that may best friend may, or may not, die! That he is going to have to fight That god damn snake eyed bastard on his own!" Ron yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen towards the living room. There was a small silence, and then Hermione ran from the room too, screaming after him:

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Ares hugged Aphrodite, after finishing his breakfast and spending a bit of time, cough, entertaining his brides.

"Do you really have to go? I really wanted you to entertain me…" Aphrodite protested rolling a strand of platinum blonde hair with her slender fingers.

"Oh, don't worry Dite, I'll bring you something. I really just want to go around the world again. It's really been a terribly long time since I've walked on the face of the earth. I want to see the world, and how it has changed. I promise I'll bring you some virgin to play with.. " Ares said before leaving. He walked to the main door, and the second he was gone, Aphrodite said to no one:

"Oh, boy, is he going to be surprised. " She said with a not-so-innocent smile on her lips.

**To Be Continued**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	5. World has changed

_**Thanks to my Beta reader, Darkest Melody!**_

_Chapter 5– World has changed._

Ares walked out of the doors of his mansion, and then took a look at the map he had in his hand. He decided start in America. _Oh the good land of hamburgers_, he thought as he teleported to California.

Ares come out of the alley he had teleported in, and looked around the town he was now in. He could sense the powers of Hellmouth coming as waves over him. Damn, he had forgotten all about that.

He had tried to land in LA, but obliviously the energy from Hellmouth had intercepted his teleport. He walked near the center of the Hellmouth, looking at the building on top of it. Typical Americans, to put a 'Sunnydale High School' over the mouth of hell, The Boca Del Inferno. He entered the school, and was surprised when an annoying blonde girl ran into him. She had shoulder length hair, and light green eyes. She was really short, and tiny, so it was amazing how powerfully she had run into him. She gave a short apologetic look to him, before jumping on the demon behind him. He had, of course sensed the demon, but thought that maybe the blond would back away in fear, as most people do. As the blonde however kicked the demons ass, he noticed her aura.

"Nice to meet you, Slayer." He said, as the slayer stalked to him. This of course, was not a good idea, as he was wearing ancient clothing and it was a cloudy day. That with the fact that he had known who she was, brought Buffy to a conclusion, and she acted on it. Ares had the good opportunity experiencing the Slayers powers, as her fist connected with his nose, sending him flying to the other side of the hallway.

"Who are you?" The slayer asked sending a look of disgust along her nose.

"Isn't that quite a rude thing to ask AFTER you have hurled me to the other side of the room?" He asked getting to his feet. The Slayer, however, to his unfortunate, was having a bad day, and decided that staking the cocky vampire as soon as possible would make world a better place. He, not wanting to "die" ducked, as the Slayer send an annoyed response to his way.

"I said WHO ARE YOU VAMPIRE!" Shrieked, now getting annoyed in hitting the air.

"Well, if you could calm down, maybe I could consider, and I would inform you that I am, indeed not a vampire." He said blocking the Slayers kick, and sending her, this time, to the other side of the room.

The slayer just sat there, dumbfounded, looking up to him. Then, after a moment of consideration she asked civilly;

"Who are you, and what are you?"

"I'm… let's just call me Harry. And as what I am, I'm quite human, or so my sister says."

"Ill take that for an answer…for now. Now, would you help me up?" She said, as Ares walked near her, and pulled her up.

"May I enquire why you trust me so easily? Surely you don't trust that easy as you have survived so long?"

"I just get this good spidey sense thing from you… for now, as I said."

"Right. Well, then may I enquire where your friends are? I've heard great deal of them, specially Tara and the white knight. Hell, I even heard you've met Anyanka." The Slayer threw him a suspicious look, before answering.

"Well, I am about to meet them at the magic box. How about you hang around. I, for one want to hear the whole Mr. Big-guy-explaining-how-he-is-strong-but-not-quite-evil?"

"I would love to, even thought I do not understand this 'hang around' term. But, lead the way." He said, and imitating by his hand for her to go first. She did, thought she seemed surprised by the gesture.

Everyone raised their heads as the door to magic box opened. Everyone had been worried about Buffy, as she was late for the meeting. No one would call Buffy punctual, but she was 2 hours late. Everyone saw the door open, and Buffy step in, in one piece. Tara could hear Giles to let out a relieved breath. Tara had just turned her attention to the books, to continue searching, when she heard Anya's deep take of breath, and the shuffling of feet. Now that was interesting. As Anya never took any part in the Scooby meeting, just like she didn't. She looked up, and let out and astonished breath of her own. Then she, as Anya, both looked at each other, and then walked gracefully to the handsome man. They both stopped three feet from Ares, and bowed deeply, looking carefully at the good of war, not wanting to be disrespectful.

"Oh, it is an great honor to lay my eyes on you, I had prayed this day to came." Anya said, in the most respectful voice anyone had heard, and then continued in a kidding sort of voice, as she noticed Ares eyes were twinkling. "Has anyone ever told you are my idol?"

"Oh, I've heard of it, Anyanka. I especially like that curse you did to the priests in 1500." Ares said, that way acknowledging Anya.

" Oh great one, it is an honor to meet the great Ares. My goddess has told me about you." Tara said, talking in perfect Greece.

" Ah! The Wicca. I have to say Hecate talks lot about you. Well, that is understandable, as you are her chosen one after all." Ares said smiling now really for the first time.

"You're Hecate's chosen one!" Anya shrieked shocked, gaining the attention of the rest of the room. No one except Giles and Willow had understood some of the discussion, but every one of the Scoobies knew what a gods chosen one was, and of course had read a lot about Hecate in their research.

**To Be Continued**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	6. So, Xander, something you forgot?

_**Thanks to my Beta reader, Darkest Melody!**_

_Chapter 6– So, Xander… Something you forgot?_

"You're Hecate's chosen one!" Anya shrieked shocked, gaining the attention of the rest of the room. No one except Giles and Willow had understood more than some of the discussion, but every one of the Scoobies knew what a gods chosen one was, and of course had read a lot about Hecate in their research.

"Yes…" Tara answered very quiet, and looking really shy. She would have stuttered, but she was in the presence of a god, after all.

"Well, surely being gods chosen one isn't that weird… after all Spike is ´Dites favorite and I being Xander's godfather…" Ares said, with a slight wondering tone in his voice.

"WHAT!" Buffy yelled. "You're Xander's godfather? Well why didn't you tell me? You're practically family!" She then shrieked, and pulled Ares in a crushing hug, which could match Molly Weasley's. Everybody else in the room (Giles, Anya, Willow, Tara and Spike, Xander was still at work.) looked shocked, as they all hade heard what sort of damage the war god could do.

"Oh it's quite all right…" Ares said after noticing the others terrified look, and then turning his attention to Buffy, said: "Yes, I am Xander's godfather, I did not know you were not informed, however I of course prefer to call him Alexander, such a noble name… But then again as he seems to despise the name…" Ares explained, trailing off, getting a misty look in his eyes that told he had remembered something long forgotten.

"Ah, Spike! Dite send her kisses and hugs and all that gibberish she seems to love." Spike looked at the Greek god, before smiling gently, and nodding respectfully.

"What?" A shocked Buffy said, just now realizing what the god had earlier said.

"YOU? YOU are gods chosen? I can't believe this!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"What? Bloody hell, Slayer, is it actually so hard for you to actually believe, that I may be chosen to something, that someone may have chosen me!" Spike said lighting a cigarette. By that point Giles decided it was safe to pass out, and proceeded to do so, as Anya threw lovesick puppy eyes, to the direction of Ares, while mumbling: 'I always thought Xander's eyes were familiar.'

With Giles passed out on the floor, Anya in her own thoughts, Tara explaining to Willow why the subject had never been talked about, and with Buffy and Spike in their childish bickering, Xander thought the sight before him was quite funny. He even was about to laugh out loud, as he caught the sight of his godfather, and after some horror filled minutes realized that was what Buffy the vampire slayer looked so pissed about, he fast made his way behind the back of his godfather, to escape the wrath of the furious slayer. Some seconds later the slayer realized the subject of their conversation had arrived she said, with a calmness Xander would have sweared she had not the ability of enduring

"So, Xander…. something you forgot?" She then smiled a fast, obliviously fake smile, before attempting to change some chosen words with a certain Alexander Lavelle Harris.

After Ares had succeeded in calming Buffy down, and stopped her from attacking his godson, Anya had awakened Giles, and Spike was in the corner trying to light his cigarette.

The Witches had left to find a broom closet, and Xander had left to find some soda from the fridge. After a couple of silent minutes, where only Xander's light footsteps could be hear, Buffy finally asked what had been disturbing her for a while.

"So… How come, when Xander is like near twenty, or something and you look like sixteen. Now, no one has ever said I'm good at math, but still." Buffy said, wrinkling her nose. Everyone in the room looked at Buffy weird, before they remembered that she, of course could not speak Greek, and so forth had not understood the conversation before. Ares looked at Buffy, before clearing his throat.

"Hmm, Buffy. You see…" And then, after deciding that Buffy's face was worth seeing, when she figured it out herself, continued, "…Appearances are deceiving. I am actually, quite a bit older."

"Now that is an understatement of the year!" Spike said, rolling his eyes. Xander threw an irritated look at Spike, but then went to stand besides his godfather, and simply asked:

"So, Harry, what are you doing here?" He then sipped his soda, and did not notice everyone's weird looks as he called Ares Harry. Ares just simply answered, after mouthing to everyone except Buffy 'Alias'.

"Well, I came to see you, of course, what else. Oh, thanks for that Zombie bomb thing…I won a bet there. If you would have let them blew the school up, I would've lost. And let's just say I don't like loosing." Ares said, his eyes darkening for a moment. Xander just nodded, as Giles asked:

"Zombies, Xander?" Xander, without thinking answered.

"Yea, the ones who were about to blow up the school when you were fighting upstairs…, Right, forgot to mention that, didn't I." Xander said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, so typical you, Alexander. Never taking credit for all the times you've saved their lives…" Ares voice trailed off, leaving the rest of the Scooby gang thinking, that maybe there was more to Xander than they thought. Then Ares tapped Xander's shoulder, and said.

"Come on, Alexander, maybe you can show to me how these 'autovechiles' work, you know what, you should teach me to drive, that's what." And with that, the two of them left behind a group of people, leaving their questions unanswered.

**To Be Continued**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Where the hell IS Potter?

_**Thanks to my Beta reader, Darkest Melody!**_

_Chapter 7_

**A**phrodite smiled freely, her melodic laughing bubbling from her mouth. So, at times she may have been called a bint, but she was actually really smart. You just couldn't live through decades without being affected by them. After seeing too much people die, and her empathic ability giving her the misery of humankind, she had allowed herself to fall into the vapour of insanity. It had been necessary, in order for her to survive.

So, there she was, laughing at her brother, as he burned his tong in the coffee he had been drinking. Okay, so maybe it wasn't really funny, but she didn't let herself to be bothered by the fact. Laughing at people you actually KNEW, was so much more fun that looking at ordinary mortals to make fun of them selves. That was why Aphrodite was bored most of the time. She enjoyed gods making fun of them selves, but every god in the world had learned to block her sight out, after she had laughed at them aloud. That was, everyone except Ares.

Ares wasn't really social god, and he was known for it, but he understood Aphrodite in ways no one else could, and so he leaved her sight free to wonder to where he was. Ares had earned the name war god, sure. He had killed people, and he enjoyed being the cause to wars. He was THE reason to most wars, but even he respected the course of nature, and starting wars just became more dangerous every time.

Not many knew about the fact, but Gods actually enjoyed Humans. Understandable, really, as otherwise they would have been bored to death.

Humans, however were stupid, and smart in their own ways. Where humans had discovered great things, and made great inventions, they had their fouls too. One of the greatest mistakes of the mankind was creating the atomic bomb, as in their own foolishness, they discovered the thing that may have become their end.

That was the reason why wars were dangerous, now days. As humankind had developed, they had moved from swords and axes to guns and mass destruction weapons, such as the atomic bomb. That made Ares job really hard, as he had to be more careful than earlier. Before, where he could have made a war between two tribes, and thousands of people could have died, the humans were now capable in bringing down their own race.

In their war between each other, the human would use mass weapons, and as fire is fought with fire, the world would be split in the middle, and the halves would destroy each other. That, of course was not the only reason. Ares had changed in his years too. Every god answered to Zeus, the god of gods. The gods would take orders from Zeus, and were forced to now and then to leave their duties to act as humans, down on earth, in order to keep the humans together.

There were fights between the gods too, of course, and that was why CGI was created. The CGI (Clone God Impersonator) was a system that allowed the gods in work to be at same time in two places. The god would create a perfect copy of him/herself, creating a ghost of him/her selves, and the "ghost" was left to deal with the god's job. As the god would finish their job in the mortal realm, their "ghost" selves would fusion with their current body, leaving the god with memories of two timelines.

The ghost was capable to everything the god itself, and was corporeal in the mortal round as well. (Hence the possibility that Xander had seen his godfather before)

The system was created so that the gods could not be killed by their rival gods, while defenseless and on mission.

Aphrodite looked at the mirror again, and reached her hand to take the drink her servant had given her. Even thought the fact that she was constantly bored, being a god had its advantages. She smiled to the class of long island ice tea, and shrugged. Okay, so human had invented something good, she thought while sipping her alcoholic beverage.

**A**res stayed at Sunnydale for three weeks, spending quality time with his godson. The Scooby gang and Ares discovered that Ares was apparently related to Xander, as the trouble seemed to find him always. The demons and vampires of Sunnydale seemed to sense in some weird way that Ares was powerful, and were so drawn to him.

Ares cursed every time "Luck", but the Scooby's never found out if he was kidding, or serious. And for some strange reason Ares started giggling every time when he heard the word serious. They didn't ask why, because they really didn't want to know what was happening inside the gods head.

So there they were, at the magic box, finally, saying goodbye to Ares, who said he would stop at Japan next. Just as he was about to teleport, Xander stopped him, and gave him a package that looked remarkably as a sword. At his enquiring eyebrow Xander explained that it was just in case. They were yet to find out if he attracted demons in other places too. And so, Ares the god of war teleported to Japan.

**S**nape had been traveling around the world, doing the tracking spell in each seven continents. Understated to say: he was pissed. He had lastly arrived in North America, and found that the spell pointed Potter to be in California. He was soaked wet, and the false trails leading to nowhere had pointed him to the edge. He was, however able to feel small joy as he finally found the tracking spell pointing to somewhere.

After a day full of exhausting apparition, he had finally arrived in Sunnydale, California. There huge power of energy had hurled him of course, and he had ended on the head of an n older lady. In the middle of the street.

In some weird way, however the town was aware of the weird things happening there, because they just simply pretended he did not just appear out of thin air with a loud 'pop!'

After he had finally arrived before an obliviously muggle shop called the 'magic box', he did the tracing spell again, only to have it point him to a back-alley, and there, he could see Potter.

For a whole second, before he disappeared without a trace. The tracking spell was useless again, so he decided that getting back to the headquarters was in order.

Just before he Apparated, a thought entered in his mind. _'Where the hell IS Potter! And how the hell did he learn to Apparate?"_

**To Be Continued**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	8. The promise to a Seer

**Harry the god of war**

**Chapter 8**

In a clearing in the middle of the forests of China, was a place called Jusenkyo. The clearing was filled with small pools of water, each of them containing a sign in Chinese. Suddenly the natural silence of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo was disturbed, as a weird sound was heard. They sound came from a cloud of silverish-blue dust that had appeared from nowhere. The cloud of dust spinned fast forming the shape of a human. The human was tall, maybe almost five and half feet, and was obliviously male.

The dust stopped moving, and melted to the corporal form of Ares, the god of war.

"Oh, that took longer that normal…" Ares said, while stretching his tensed muscles.

"Ranma, follow me!" A male voice could be heard a bit away, and Ares turned to the new voice, only to see a bald middle-age man, wearing thick classes and a gi. "I am not taking it easy with you this time!" The man continued to yell to the younger man following him.

"That's how I want it!" The young raven-haired boy yelled. The boy had nice, calm blue eyes, and he had his shoulder length hair on a pigtail. The man and boy then started sparring, trading kicks and punches for a while. The boy was hesitated for a moment, as he could have kicked the mans face in, and the man jumped back with a bit of shock in his face.

"Boy! Is that it! Have I not trained you for Saotomes school of anything goes, so that you could learn to fight!" At the boy's brief nod, he continued "...Then fight! How are you going to get better, if you ain't giving your best?" The man was interrupted as a leg appeared seemingly out of nowhere on his face, sending him flying to one the many springs of Jusenkyo below them. The man fell into the pool with a big splash.

"Sure thing pop!" The son of the man, apparently, yelled at the form that came to the surface after a few seconds. The blurry form jumped back to one of the poles sticking from the ground, and fell to a fighting stance. It wasn't until then the boy noticed that he was fighting against a panda. The clear form of a panda was standing at the pole. Momentarily shocked at the fact that his father had somehow turned to a panda, he let his guard down.

Ares had been disturbed by the name Saotome. He thought and thought and thought, and finally it clicked. Several centuries ago a seer said that the next men of men of the Saotome family should have the ability to defeat a god in battle. He had made the seer a promise to tell the men of men a message.

Ares turned his attention again to the Saotomes, deciding to have a chat with them. The panda had kicked his son to one of the pools too, and as the boy emerged to the surface he noticed he was now a she. Ares cringed at the thought. _Poor pal_, he thought.

The boy was obliviously shocked too, as the guide explained he had fallen to the nanniichuan, the spring of the drowned girl. The boy, now girl opened her shirt, and screamed at the new pair of breast he had gotten. She stared at them for a moment, but soon the shock turned into rage as the guide continued explaining that it was the reason Jusenkyo was called cursed.

The girl now, in oblivious rage tied her shirt again, and then attacked the panda. The panda, being martial artist had predicted the attack, and took off to the hills surrounding Jusenkyo. The girl shrieked in rage, and raced after her father, now panda. Ares was just about to follow them, to forward the message from the seer, when someone or something lunged at him, sending him to one of the pools. Absently he noted it was mauniichuan, the spring of the drowned cat.

Ares looked around, and had barely time to see his attacker before they went below the surface. The thing attacking him had been a Kalaath demon. Standing normally seven foot tall, the Kalaath demons were known of their excellent sword man ships. The demon had a pair of horns on its forehead, and it was covered completely by blood red scales. The Kalaath's came from china, being just a small tribe of demons, and their relationship with the Chinese fireball dragons had been questioned for years. The Kalaath were also known for their job. Working as assassins the Kalaath had gained worldwide reputation, as being brutal, and never backing down in a deal.

Ares was just cursing the idea of having the whole clan after him, as he realized that he was indeed now, underwater, looking at a ginger cat. Remembering then about the strong sorcery of the springs, he swam to the surface fast, and dragged himself on the shore. He then sent a surge of magic throw his body, and sighted in relief as he could feel the healing magic working throw his body. _It wouldn't do to change into cat, now would it,_ he thought. A moment later the cat arrived on the shore too. Not wanting a angry demon, who could turn into a cat after him, he gave it a moments thought, and the beheaded the former demon, before it had time to use its magnificent and big cat claws to attack.

He saw something hitting the rays of sun, and glittering at the bottom of the clear-watered spring. He summoned the object, and groaned as he realized what it was. It was a sword, and more closely a sword here recognized, or rather recognized the maker. The sword was excellent in quality, and in the bottom was a carved picture of a forge and flames surrounding it. The mark was Daidalos, or rather Hephaestus mark.

Ares frowned as he realized what it was all about. Aphrodite was Hephaestus' wife. Now, the family relations of the gods were mainly ignored. After all, many of them, even Zeus had slept with their sisters and brothers. The selection was not so fide, and inbreeding was usual. Hephaestus and he had always hated each other, from the beginning. Finally Ares had taken it too far, and slept with Aphrodite. Aphrodite was his half-sister, as they shred the same father, but as said, it wasn't unusual. They had slept behind Hephaestus' back, and once even made the mistake of sleeping in the bed Hephaestus himself had forged.

The iron bed had sensed Hephaestus will, and trapped them into the bed. Hephaestus had invited all the other gods to witness their embarrassment, as he had discovered them. That was not the worst of it of course; it had been eons ago and long forgotten and buried. Or would be, had not Aphrodite give birth to a boy, cupid, called Eros. The rumours around the gods had off course been that Eros was Ares' and Aphrodite's love childe, and for that Hephaestus despised Ares. Aphrodite herself had never said was or wasn't, but Hephaestus was convinced he wasn't the father.

From that way onward the war had been on. Ares, of course enjoying a good battle had enjoyed the fight, and answered with equal power. At least once in a century they fought, using everything around them, from axes to bows to some mountains and trees; small things lying around them.

But, seriously, the destruction of Pompeii, was totally Hephaestus fault; it wasn't his fault the man couldn't hold his liquid.

Okay, so maybe he had gone _little_ overboard with the Santorini volcano, and sinking Atlantis, but it was really Hephaestus fault for calling him names. So maybe he was a mother-fucker, but was it really his fault he had such a gorgeous mother? Neeh…

Ares grinned at the thought of the destruction they had done in the good days, and magicked his leather pants dry. So this was what it had come to… _Well, two can play that game, Hephaestus_… Ares thought as he thought of the insults he could lung at Hephaestus for hiring outside help. Besides, he did know a nice little demon clan in Brasilia…

His thoughts wondering off, Ares walked off to the direction where the Saotomes had taken off to. _Now, where did they go?_ Ares thought, before noticing the trail of destruction obliviously left by the fleeing panda and raging girl.

He never noticed the small, black piglet he and the demon had pushed to one of the pools.

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone, for the confusion. This is, as in the beginning said, a crossover fic, containing Buffy and Ranma. Thischapter is mostly how I brought Ares into the Ranma storyline. This also explains some of the relation ships in the story, mainly about Ares and Aphrodite. Besides, to those of you who don't know, maybe you actually learned something new! Joke, joke. I want to thank my BETA reader, and editor, **Darkest Melody**, and my favourite rewiever, **Shikatanai**, the one who brought my lack of knowledge of the Greek gods to my attention. Sorry for that! embarrassed

Thanks for one of my rewievers for the right name of the cat spring.


	9. Gone too far

Chapter 9 – Gone too far

****

**R**anma sighted, as he sat on the huge stone, by the only spring in Jusenkyo, that wasn't cursed. He sat there, cross-legged, his head in his hands.

Ranma never cried.

Since he had been small, he had been thought to be the greatest fighter of them all, the men of men. His fathers training methods were awful torture he had to go through. _Funny_, he thought. _I still can't hate him for what he did to me. Not even for the neko-ken_. He had been forged, forged to be a weapon, a fighter. The protector of the weak.

That was what his father always said. _'It is a martial artist's duty to protect the weak'. He never though protected me_, Ranma thought sullenly, fingering his sleeve. He had been subjected to every teaching method possible, everything from dangerous electric shocks to deadly traps. And he had survived. That was why he couldn't really blame his father. He had learned, he really had.

_And for what? To make his father, and the mother he couldn't remember proud?_ Since he was small, he had learned his father really didn't care. He had cried, and it hadn't help. There were moments thought, when he suspected.

Ranma wasn't all that smart… well, at least in the academical side. He caught those painful looks his father sent for him. It was _almost_ as if his father cared. _As if_.

So Ranma didn't cry, when he learned that he would be half-girl for the rest of his life. He didn't cry when he thought about how his mother was going to be so disappointed. _If she even is alive, that is_. But he still couldn't stop himself from shaking or the rising of something in his throat.

It wasn't really before the cold, silent tears fell to his hands that he realized it.

_I am crying. _

****

**A**res watched from the distance, as Ranma sat by the lake. He had watched the whole thing from distance, and felt proud of the boy's efforts.

Ranma had finally caught up with his father. After some fighting, and yelling from the guide of the springs, the man and the boy had learned the truth of Jusenkyo. Ranma's father had not really been shocked, but had at least the decency to look apologetic.

After changing to their original forms Ranma and Genma took separate ways. Ranma, feeling the need to get away, and Genma granting him his privacy. And the boy didn't even cry… Ares was shaken out of his thoughts as a painful shout could be heard from the guide's hut. Deciding to check out it, if it would happen to be another demon, he pulled out his katana, and thanked his godson in his mind for the weapon.

Ranma had apparently heard the shout as well, because he arrived to the hut at the same time as Ares. The stopped in the doorway, Ranma throwing him a confused glance, which clearly said: 'Who the fuck are you, and where did you come from?' But Ranma didn't voice his question, just simply nodded, before sprinting into the hut. Ares followed closely behind.

The scene they came in was odd. The hut considered two rooms, one being a bedroom, and the other being the kitchen/living room. In the middle of the kitchen was a simple kitchen table, and in the west side of the hut was an open fire with different kitchen devices.

Genma was sitting by the kitchen table, looking impatient, with a set of eating sticks in his hand. The guide though, was trying to corner a black piglet, which was fighting abnormally strongly back, obliviously not wanting to be dinner, as the guide was holding a knife.

Ranma moved to stand by the wall, looking at the scene in understanding.

"What is going on in here?" Ares asked in a powerful voice, which made the others to ignore the fact that he looked as if the same age as Ranma.

"The pork for the sour pork is trying to run away." The guide answered in Japanese, which was the language Ares had made his question in. Ares looked at the piglet closer, and noticed a faintly red aura around it. Recognizing the piglet as a Jusenkyo victim, he made a suggestion.

"It obliviously doesn't want to be cooked. How about it, I'll buy it from you? I have a sister who would just love to have a piglet like this one…." Ares said, smiling his fake-but-you-have-to-be-immortal-to-notice-smile, and sending a small wandless bend-to-my-will-charm.

"No, sir, you can have it." The guide said in a perfect Japanese that seemed little surreal, as he had just talked with Chinese accent. Genma or Ranma didn't either notice, or didn't think it was important. Ranma stayed expressionless, but Genma's face twisted in frustration as his lunch had gotten away.

The piglet squeaked, and Ares looked at it, and silently whispered so that the others could not hear:

"Don't worry, I know what you are. Just follow me, and be a good pig for now." Then Ares expressionless stalked to Ranma. "Ah, I saw you fighting at the cursed springs…" Ares started, explaining how he was there, filling them in on the fake story he had just made up. "… So, how about we spar for a moment?" Ares suggested at the end of his story. Ranma's expression brightened at the idea of a fight, and Ares found himself liking the other boy.

_Just like me, when I was younger…_

****

**A**res and Ranma sparred to the evening, both filling with the thrill of the fight, Ranma finally finding someone who offered a challenge in fight.

"So, what's your name?" Ranma asked, as they were sitting by the very stone Ranma had been earlier sitting in. Ares considered for a moment, before giving the same name he had given in Sunnydale.

"I'm Harry."

"Ranma."

"I know. You are some sort of men of men, right?" Ares asked.

Ranma just scoffed, and Ares smiled ironically. "You are dealing with it quite well, thought." Ares then said, after a moment of silence. He wasn't even sure if Ranma detected the hidden question in the statement, or simply didn't want to answer.

"Yea…well my life has been shit this far." The statement was dry, and Ares wasn't really sure how to answer. "I think it's actually kind of sad." Ranma said after the couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"What? The fact that that you now are most possibly stuck as a femalethe restof your life?" Ares threw a stone on the water, making the stone jump on the surface so many times, that they didn't even see where it landed. Ranma took a flat stone of his own.

"Well, there's obliviously that." Ranma threw the stone, and it just dropped below the surface. "…And then there is the fact that my life evolves completely around my martial arts. And If I lose my martial arts?..."

"…You will become just like those old, bitter martial artists, drinking their sake, and doing exactly the opposite what they used to. You will become the exact opposite of the force you now represent." Ares eyes became misty, clouded with thoughts, as he finished Ranma's sentence. Ranma threw him a weird look, and then turned back to looked at the training grounds of Jusenkyo.

The sun was starting to near the horizon, its rays hitting the multiple cursed springs, making them glitter with a golden light. The air was filled with light mist, making the place look unearthly. Ranma sighted, and muttered a silent "yeah."

They sat there, side by side, watching the sundown making the shadows grow. It wasn't until it was quite dark, when a thought occurred to Ares.

_Wait a minute… I tried to teleport to Japan… Then why the hell am I in China?_

**To Be Continued**

_**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the fact that my characters are OC. Just may I remind you that Ares really isn't Harry? He is mostly Ares, just with Harry's memories, and better touch with the world around him. And about me killing Hedwig? Well, sorry about that actually, but it was this old joke between me and my friend, so I apologize for that one.**_

Don't forget to review!


	10. I really got to figure a new way to trav...

Chapter 10 – I really have to figure out a new way to travel…

**I**n the wild forests of China, a group of people could be seen. Leading them was an older, slightly round man, shoving different plants out of the way, as they made their way throw the wild. Following him were three different men. The one next in line was a round man too, but he was wearing classes and a training gi. It was actually the two men following them that caught the interest of the village women.

**F**ragrance was in guard duty, when she heard noises from conditioners part of the forest. Conditioner was old woman that only did forest duty because it was said that it made her feel young again. She just had an odd habit of falling asleep on duty, which was exactly why Fragrance was making her way to her sector. It would be an insult to the older woman, but it would not do to have enemies to penetrate_ their_ woods.

Fragrance personally hoped that the intruders would be that of the Mitsu-clan. The clan was a group of farmers, who collected the honey of the bees, and made a living out of it. The residents of that village had been in forest before, trying to collect the honey of the wild bees. They had gotten off with a warning, which Fragrance thought was outrageous; all intruders should be killed, to show who was I charge.

And the matriarch had had the _nerve_ to call her rebellious. Fragrance threw her orange hair over her shoulder angrily. If the intruders were from the Mitsu-clan, she would kill them; punish them for entering the woods that had been in the care of the noble amazons for centuries. If the intruders weren't from Mitsu-clan… She would kill them anyway, Fragrance thought as she shrugged. Not like they would be missed. Anyone crazy enough to penetrate the Amazon woods was insane.

Fragrance pulled up her pants, before climbing into the tree, to watch out for the intruders. She cursed silently in her mind as she had to tighten the pants one more time around her lanky frame. She stood in proud 5'5 foot tall, something that many of the short amazons couldn't say. She had fiery crimson eyes and flaming weird shade of orange in her hair. She was slightly muscular, but the fact still remained that she was skinny. Her clothes hung loosely on her frame, as she refused to wear anything tighter that would actually reveal that there were no curves under them.

She heard a crack, and turned her attention back to her job. Down the path she saw four shapes of humans come closer, each of them men judging by their sized. The first two men were both slightly round, and the second one had black bags under his eyes for lost sleep.

She dropped down silently from the tree, crouching down behind the big bushes, which for her distaste had more curves than her. She was about to attack further when some rays of sun broke through the high trees, and shined on the two men on the back.

The first one had nice, soothed body, that of an martial artist, together with raven black hair and soothing blue eyes that shone confidence. He was also wearing black loose pants and a white top, in Chinese design. He walked with a light step, his eyes alert for any danger at the same time as he talked to the man behind him at the same time.

_Wow_, was the first thing that came to Fragrances mind as she saw the next man. The man was slightly taller that his companion, with startling green eyes, that showed that he was relaxing. He had shoulder length black hair that looked silky, and Fragrance just had an urge to put her fingers through it. _Was it hot in here?_ Fragrance absently thought as she looked at the mans outfit. He was wearing leather pants that were tight just in the right places, showing a nice ass. He had also a leather top, with some amazing iron decorations.

These men would be excellent extra to the amazons. They could obliviously bring fresh, powerful blood into the tribe.

Fragrance had just turned her back to the men, to go back to the village, to report to the matriarch, when she felt sodden pain in her head, and everything went black.

**A**res was walking after Ranma, pondering about the question that had been bothering him. Why had he ended up in China? _He had tried to teleport to china. This was just happening too often_… Ares thought, as he remembered the disturbance in his transportation near the hellmouth too. _Teleporting could no longer be trusted_. He decided, as he thought about the effect the Jusenkyo had on his transportation too. _Oh! That's it! _He thought_. It was definitely Jusenkyo that threw me off course!_

Ares was so lost in thought that he didn't see the one foot long, heavy stone lying in the path, until it was too late. He cursed as he fell over the stone and flat on his face to the ground. He groaned, as he climbed up to his feet. Suddenly growing angry on the stone, he lifted it easily from the ground and threw it to the woods. The wood met the ground with a weird 'clonk'. He then dusted off his hands, and smiled satisfied, only to find Ranma looking at him, and smirking.

"What did the 'tone did to ya?" Ranma asked, chewing on an apple at the same time. _Jesus, didn't he ever stop eating?_ Ares thought, fighting the blush off his cheeks.

"Nothing… was just thinking about things, and there it was." Ares answered, looking seriously at Ranma. Ranma just laughed the stare off, and continued his way down the path, where the impatient Genma was waiting.

**W**hen Fragrance came to, she groaned. _Oh, her head hurt!_ She was lying on her stomach on the moist earth floor. Holding her head she rolled over, almost knocking her head again on the huge stone lying beside her. She stared at the stone in shock. Had she been hit on the head with _that_? No wonder why her head hurt. She stood up with the help of a tree, and before swaying hurriedly back to the village, thought;

_Oh, this means I've been defeated, and I am going to have a husband_. She grinned at the thought, because she knew that her future husband had to be one of the handsome men that walked at the end of the group. She couldn't take her smile off her face, as she tried to walk faster. He had a husband to catch, after all.

**C**onditioner sucked in a relieved breath as she saw Fragrance swaying back to the camp. She knew Fragrance looked over her area too, and was grateful for the help. She just wasn't that young anymore. She had been missing for a while, and she had worried.

She arrived by her side, seconds before the village doctor. She saw that Fragrance was crying, and frowned. Surely the apparent wound on her head wasn't that bad? She saw Fragrance catch her looks, and instead of being ashamed, caught crying, she smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on her face. Little to say, Conditioner was shocked.

**F**ragrance caught the shocked look on the older woman's face; the woman's who was like a grand mother to her. As soon as the doctor had patched her head, she shrieked of joy, jumping on Conditioners arms, attracting the attention of many people who had been doing their chores around the clearing they were in. Just about as Conditioner was about to question her joy, she shrieked in loud voice, which made every girl of her age jealous:

"I have been beaten in battle! By a man! He is really, really handsome, I think he is really, really rich, and he is so good fighter he had to block his aura!" Fragrance heard someone draw a shocked breath behind her, and she understood it. Not many fighters were so powerful that they had to block their power to stay out of sight. She turned around, smiling happily. Her smile soon faded out however, when she noticed who it was.

_Cologne._

**To be Continued**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	11. The kiss of Death

**Chapter 11 - The Kiss of Death.**

"Child. Have you given him the kiss?" Gologne enguired, and Fragrance resisted the temptation of lying. After all that would mean that no one else in the village could try to take his _Airen_ from her. But Fragrance was a wise amazon, and she knew the consequences of lying. Gologne would know, anyway. She always did.

Frangrance threw a look to Shampoo, the grand-daughter of the matriark. It was probably the matriarks intention, trying to make sure her grand-daughter got the best.

"No." Fragrance answered curtly, admitting her defeat. Shampoo looked like christmas had come early. (not that the amazons celebrated christmas...)

"You know that means he is still open for challenges?" Gologne asked, wondering why the younger amazon hadn't even tried to lie. Fragrance looked at her feet, resisting the urge to groan.

"Yes, elder."

"Good." And with that the matriark turned to her grand-daughter, traded some words with her, and then they set off to the gate, where everyone was going. After all, the tournament was today. Checking that her weapons were in check Fragrance staggered to the tournament place, resisting the urge to pass out.

_No need to embarass herself, after all..._

* * *

Ares rolled his eyes as he listened the guide to explain something about the amazon village to the Saotome's. The village most certaintly wasn't ruled by men. 

"Oh no!" Ranma shrieked, as he changed into his girl-shape. The bird that had splashed the water on Ranma had the survival instingt to fly away as fast as it could. Ares smirked inwardly, thinking that Ranma was always good for a laugh.

They arrived finally at the village thrty minutes later, and stepped into the village. Everyone was collected by a fighting arena, and the tucked in into a big pile of food. Ares groaned inwardly. Typical, just typical, that the Saotome's would eat the price. As the Saotome's ate, Ares looked at the fight's, and even he had to admit that the girls were good.

The most intresting one was, no doubt the fight between a purple haired and a orange haired girl. The girl's used swords, bonbori's and martial art's to win over each other. Before too long how ever the girl with Purple hair won, and by the yell's of the audience Ares supposed she was called Shampoo.

The girl smiled brightly, and made her way to her price. The look on her face was hilarious, when she noticed the Saotome's had cleaned off her price. Ares noticed that the orange haired girl, who was now limping slightly, smirked mischeviously.

Shampoo challenged Ranma to a fight, and Ranma, being the better fighter won. The girl, Shampoo couldn't accept her defeat, and gave Ranma the 'kiss of death'. Ranma looked confused for a moment, but had just barely time to listen what the guide translated, before the purple haired amazon attacked him.

Ares watched the pair to run off into the woods, and was just about to follow, when a voice interrupted him.

"Hello, Airen." The orange haired amazon said. Ares looked at her, confused. Why did she call him 'Airen'? Sure he knew that it meant husband in chinese, but still...

"mmh...? Hello?" Ares answered hesitantly. The orange haired youth just smiled, and Ares had barely time to register that she looked really attractiv, before the orange haired girl kissed him soundly on the lips...

Only to be pulled away by a old woman. The older woman looked irritated, and the orange haired girl smirked in victory.

"Fragrance, you do not need to marry this man, as we have no evidence that he defeated you..." The amazon started. Fragrance smirked triumfing, and just snapped;

"Well I want to. Now if you don't mind, _Elder,_ I'll just take my Airen and go." Fragrance said, the sarkasm drippin from the sentence. She then took the arm of her new husband, and walked away from the village, not even looking back, leaving Gologne only to stand behind, and look at their backs, defeated.

Fragrance smiled at the thought that after the elder had been forced to call her by her first name now that she was married away. She had always hated how everyone called her 'child' and 'girl and 'young-one'. She smiled even more brightly as she looked seductively at her new husband, who was concentrading on something only he could see.

_Uh oh! How many wives do I have now? Oh, 'Dite is going to nag to me about this... And everyone will be talking about Ares and his new Harem. Hey! That's not so bad idea..._ Ares thought, as they walked into the woods, following the trail of destruction Ranma and Shampoo left behind them.

"So, what's your name?" Ares asked from his seventh wife.

**To be Continued** _**

* * *

Don't forget to review! Sorry for the short chapter, but my computer has been grazy for a long while here, and I thoughtI'd at least try to get something to the page. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I don't have a spellchecker on my computer now, as I have this quite old version of Linux.**_


	12. The mysterious devices of Dumbledore

**Chapter 12 - The mystical devices of Dumbledore.**

"I'm Fragrance, my beloved Airen" Fragrance, the orange haired amazon said keenly, hugging her new husband tightly.

* * *

"I'm done! I say only once, and I will not repeat myself! I'm done with searching that blasted Potter brat!" A very, very wet Severus Snape snapped as he appeared at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Molly Weasley took one look at the furious potions master, and turned to thechildren that had been eating dinner in the kitchen. 

"Kids! Off you go, we'll be having a order meeting now...shoo shoo!" She yelled, indicating with her hands that the children would leave the kitchen. The 'children'; Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were used to that, so they soon complied.

That didn't mean they didn't try to hear what the order would say about Harry. The went to the second floor and watched throug a hole in the floor, that showed the huge kitchen were the order meetings were held. They put a spell on the hole, designed for deaf people. It formed the words that one spoke in their minds, as long as they saw the lips of the talker. So while they could not read lips, they used lip-reading to their advantage.

* * *

"Now, now, calm down, Severus." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. The potions master started his story, filled with some colourful cursing, and by the end of it the twinkle in the headmasters eyes had dimmed. 

"No Severus, I know this is lot to ask, but young mister Potter actually..." Dumbledore started.

"No, no, no and NO! There is no way in hell I am going to be searching for that prat anymore!" Snape snapped.

"Now Severus, there is no reason what so ever..." Dumbledore started again.

"No way! I swear to god that blasted prat _winked_ at me when he apparated away!" Snape was by now almost pulling his own hair, which didn't look so greazy anymore, after standing hours in the rain.

"Snape, are you sure you are not delusional? I mean _surely_..." Arthur Weasley said. Snape just got a grazy look in his eyes, and a vein started appearing on his forehead.

"_Surely_? Oh no, no,_ noooo_!" Snape answered, backing up his words with wide hand movements and shaking his head.

"Severus! This boy is more important to us than you know! You all know who that prophecy in the department of mysteries was all about, so now you will take this device..." Dumbledore said, shoving a tingle-bell on snape's hand. "... and you will use it to track him down. You will take him with you, and force him to come with you. I am talking about taking him against his will if nothing else works. We all know how slippery he is, having escaped Voldemort multiple times!" And with that Dumbledore shoved another item on Snapes hand (A Lime-green sock.) that whirled Snape away. It apparently was a port key.

After Snape had disappeared to somewhere Dumbledore got a misty look in his eyes and whispered so they all could hear;

"Our fate lies in your hands..." Rest of the order of the phoenix look shocked, and everyone pretty much sweatdropped.

_Our fate is in Snapes hands?_

_We're doomed_.

* * *

Ares sighted as he listened the sounds Shampoo and Ranma made. They were walking through the jungle again, Ranma, chased by Shampoo, taking the lead. Ares and Fragrance, his new wife followed after, with Genma sulking behind them. Ares sighted again and rubbed his brow his ease his head-ache. No such luck. Fragrance noticed this however. 

"Yo! Shampoo! Stop trying to kill Ranma-chan for now! You are disturbing my Airen!" Fragrance yelled at Shampoo in chinese, who just showed her tongue. Fragrance sighted too, and just smiled faintly at Ares, promising silently to give her new husband a massage when they stopped walking for the night. Ares rolled his eyes as they heard another

"Shampoo kill Ranma!"

"So what is your favorite fruit?" Ares asked from Fragrance in perfect Chinese. Fragrance smiled at the thought that her new husband happened to speak Chinese. What were the chances?Especially when rest of the group came from Japan. Ares and Fragrance had taken into traveling with the group, wanting to see the beautiful scenes of China and Japan. And after all, Ares still had left over a month of his holiday, before he had to go back to Hogwarts.

"Carambola." Fragrance answered. Her favorite fruit wasn't so awailable in the midst of the Chinese wildland.

"Here you go..." Ares said, pulling a carambola out of nowhere. Fragrances eyes filled with wonder as she hesitantly bit into the starfruit, and after seeing no harm in it, ate the fruit quicly, though favoring the taste. Ares just smiled through his eyelashes at his Seventh wife. _She was a great catch. Beautiful, smart, pleasant, a good fighter and..._

"AAAH! SHAMPOOO!" Ranma shrieked from the path before them. Ares' eyebrows furrowed in irritation before the hot tempered wargod threw a big ki-attack towards Ranma and Shampoo.

"Would you shut down for a one _blasted _minute!" He yelled, his magnified voice echoing from the mountains around them. Ranma and Shampoo looked afraid at the fourty feet wide crater near them, where they had been standing just a while ago.

"o-okay..." Ranma stuttered.

"H-haiii..." Shampoo said in Japanese, suprising Ranma.

"You speak Japanese?" He asked supriced, at which Shampoo glared at him.

"You no question Shampoo, Shampoo kill Ranma!" She snapped, before taking Ranma and kicking him in a long bow to the sky. Of course because of the gravity he didn't exactly stay there, but instead fell into a cold river. Ranma shrieked in suprise as the current took him away, and Shampoo ran after him.

"No stupid water take Shampoo price!" She shrieked, running by the river to 'save' Ranma. Ares rolled his eyes before sighting again. He then smiled. _Ah...peace...finally...!_

Suddently a big crack could be heard over them, and the dark clouds they had not before noticed poured their great water masses over them, all the while thunderbolts roared around them.

_Right...

* * *

_

_Heh eh eh.. I know this story is slowly but securely losing what ever charm it had on it. It's turning to a kind of weird story, and the charakters just keep forming under my fingers to something they are not. I'll try to update soon, but don't wait too much. Soon the summer holiday's will began, and I will be packing for Finland, where I will be staying the whole summer... So I'll end this story probably in the fall..._

_**You read, so you review!**_

__

__

_**...please?**_

_**...pretty please?**_


	13. The pink Rabbit

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and for waiting for an update so long!

And about the toilet-stuff? This fic's is so far a cross-over with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Ranma ½, and In Ranma ½, all the women from the Amazon village are named after a sanitary product, or the like.

**Chapter 13 - Jealousy and the usual mayhem**

By the time they made their camp, everyone was soaking wet. Ranma sneezed and Shampoo glared at her. Shampoo had not been happy to find out that her new Airen was half-woman.

Ares sat down on a moisture trunk of tree, his long black hair sticking to his face and neck, his clothes feeling amazingly heavy. Ares groaned as Fragrance massaged his shoulders.

"Mmnnh..." Ares let out, and Fragrance smiled. Shampoo glared at Fragrance.

_That damn irritating Fragrance got a better husband than I did._

Shampoo grudgingly admitted to herself and almost said it out loud. She stopped herself at the last minute.

There is no way I'm letting her know she got a better husband.

Shampoo stretched her arms over her head, pushing her big chest almost on Ranma's face. Ranma stopped in mid-move. Fragrance sighted in defeat, looking down at her feet. Shampoo smirked.

Ares touched Fragrance's hand affectionally. He didn't like slutty women, and Shampoo just seemed to hit the mark. Fragrance smiled bitterly, not liking to be reminded of the size of her own chest. Ares sighted, before clicking his fingers.

"'Dite?" Ares asked, and suddenly there was a shimmer in the middle of the air.

"ahhhh... woah!" Aphrodite screeched as she stumbled. She looked around, and after spotting Ares, slammed her hand against Ares' cheek. She glared at Ares.

"Ares! What is this all about? I don't mind being called, because you are my beloved brother and all that, but do you have to call me here. It isn't safe to teleport around here!" Ares just raised an eyebrow.

"You do remember the talk we had about the dangerous magic in China that we should immediately take care of...?" Ares looked confused, or as much as his stony face would allow.

"Oh dear...well I guess that was just me and Daddy talking. You know he was quite mad because I gave you your memories back. You should have been 'Dumbledore's little golden boy' and defeated Voldemort, apparently... So anyway, he was quite mad at me first. But after I changed the subject so nicely to the enchanted springs in China, he agreed." Ares rolled his eyes.

"You really are 'daddy's girl', right Dite?" He asked. Shampoo, Ranma, Genma and Fragrance all looked confused at Ares who was talking in English to the amazingly beautiful woman that had just appeared out of thin air.

"Why of course I am. That is why I got the permission to keep pets. Now where is my new toy, Ares?" Aphrodite asked impatient, tapping her feet to the ground. Ares sighted before giving her a black piglet, which was squeaking alarmed. Aphrodite took the piglet, disgusted.

"Oh, Ar. You know I don't like piglets, or their caretakers. I mean surely there was that love affair with that peasant in the twelweth century, but you can't really blame me now can you? I mean he was absolutely gorgeous! He had these huge muscles and this angular face, and his black hair reached all the way down to his lower back. Besides, he did say the smith promised to take him as an apprentice, so we really can't call him a peasant can we?" Aphrodite rambled off, trying to justify her former actions. Ares groaned. When Aphrodite started, she just couldn't stop going on and on about her men.

"Yes yes, but that is actually a poor young man who fell on the cursed springs." Ares interrupted before Aphrodite could start going rambling about her other men. It would take an eternity, as there were hundreds. Aphrodite snapped her tongue.

"And this 'young man' wouldn't happen to be just some poor farmer you picked up on the way here? I still remember two hundred years ago when you brought to me that poor boy you had picked from the road on your way here. I remember how jealous Spike got. He was the love of my life, you know...?" Aphrodite snapped in her out-going way.

"What was Spike's name before he got turned, anyway?" Ares asked. Aphrodite shrugged.

"How should I know...? I'm not his keeper." Ares rolled his eyes. He did that lot.

"So... why did you call me here anyway?" Aphrodite inquired.

"To give you my gift of course. Though... There is a slight favour I wanted to ask..." The god started, while the goddess just crossed her arms under her breasts and looked sour.

"What do you want, Ares?" She snapped irritated. Now, almost at all times Aphrodite was an all-smiling-and-pleasant-goddess, but when she god mad, there was really no stopping her.

"Well, you see, there is this man..." Ares started to explain his plan, and by the end of it Aphrodite was grinning maniacally.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Severus Snape snape threw the lime green sock against the nearest tree in rage. The sock only flew couple of feets, Making the man even more forious, as he really, _really_ wanted to smash something right now. 

_Dumbledore is **so** going to get it!_

Snape looked at his surroundings and noticed he was in a jungle of some kind. He noticed several springs nearby and rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to relieve his growing headache.

He neared the spring, noticing a tingle making it's way along his back as he neared the springs. He kneeled by the closest one and was just about to reach to take a mouthful of the refreshing loooking liquid when a perky voice made itself known just behind his back.

"Hi there! How may I help you?" The goddess asked, making Snape freeze and then stumble into the spring he had been leaning over. With a huge splash the man fell on the spring.

"..oh... did I do that...?" Aphrodite enquired curiously, waiting fo the man to reach the surface. A dark form neared the surface as the shape broke the surface of the lake, gasping for breath.

Aphrodite looked at the pink rabbit in confusion and then did the only things she could thing of;

She squeled in delight.

* * *


End file.
